bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Glossary
This is a glossary of Bionicle. If you have a word to add, please give it a bullet. Please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically. You can also use this page for a link to another page. Thanks! A *Acid Cloud - An enemy used in a vision of Karzahni *Acid Shield - Tool carried by the Lehvak *Ackar - A Glatorian *Acolyte - A Ko-Matoran job *Adept - A Ko-Matoran who translates the text of the Wall of Prophecy *Aft - Ta-Matoran *Agni - Ta-Matoran *Agori - The villagers of Bara Magna *Ahkmou - Po-Matoran *Air Bubble - Really important providers of air to the Mahri Nui Matoran *Air Katana - Lewa Nuva's tools *Air Saber - Lewa's current tool *Air Scythe - Nidhiki's former Toa Tool *"Airwatcher" - Dark Hunter *Aiyetoro - Onu-Matoran *Akaku - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akaku Nuva - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akamu - Onu-Matoran *Aki - Great mask of valor *Ally - Po-Matoran *Amana Volo Sphere - An object *Amaya - Ga-Matoran *Amphibax - Dark Hunter *"Ancient" - Dark Hunter *Antidermis - Makuta's essence *Aqua Axes - Gali Nuva's tools *Aqua Magna - One of the three seperated parts of Spherus Magna *Aqua Warblade - Hewkii Mahri's tool *Archives Beast - A dangerous Rahi *Arktinen - A Ko-Matoran *Artahka (ruler) - A great ruler *Artahka - A place of light *Artakha Bull - A mysterious bull Rahi *Artidax - An island *Antroz - Makuta *Aodhan - Ta-Matoran *Archivist - A Matoran job Icesmith]] *Arktinen - Ko-Matoran *Artakha - The great refuge; Ruler of the refuge *Assembler's Village - A place where large statues were made in on Po-Metru *Atakus - An Agori of the Rock Thibe *Avak - Piraka, ex Dark Hunter *Avohkii - Great Mask of Light; Made by residents of Artahka *Axonn - A member of The Order of Mata Nui *Azibo - Onu-Matoran *Aki Nuva- Nuva Mask of Valor B *Bahrag - Bohrok queens *Balta - Ta-Matoran *Bara Magna - One of the three seperate parts of Spherus Magna *Barraki - Matoran word for "Warlord" *Krana Bo - Sentinel *Krana Bo Kal - Visionary *Bohrok - Insectoid creatures run by Krana *Bohrok Kal - Six elite Bohrok sent out to free the Bahrag *Bohrok Va - Bohrok scouts *Bomonga - Toa Hagah of Earth;Rahaga of Earth *Boreas - Le-Matoran *Bota Magna - One of the three seperate parts of Spherus Magna *Botar - Member of the Order of Mata Nui *Bour - Po-Matoran *Brander - Ta-Matoran *Brutaka - Former Member of the Order of Mata Nui C *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca Kal - Seeker *Cahdok - Barahg *Calix - Great mask of Fate *Canister - Transports in the shape of a pod that carried Toa *"Charger" - Dark Hunter *Chirox - Makuta *Chronicler - Matoran who recorded history *Chronicler's Staff - A tool *"Conjurer" - Dark Hunter D *Dalu - Ga-Matoran *Damek - Onu-Matoran *"Darkness" - Dark Hunter *Daxia- The island where the Toa Mata were trained *Defilak - Le-Matoran *Dekar - Po-Matoran *Dezalk - Ta-Matoran *Disk Maker - Matoran who makes disks *Dosne -Onu-Matoran *Dume - Turaga of Metru Nui *"Dweller" - Dark Hunter E *Earth Gafna *Ehlek - A green Barraki *Ehrye - Ko-Matoran *Elda - Great Mask of Detection *"Eliminator" - Dark Hunter *Epena - Po-Matoran F *Firedracax - Dark Hunter *Flax - Object made from Harakeke and Cowrie Shells G *Gaaki - Toa Hagah of Water; Rahaga of Water *Gadgati - Po-Matoran *Gahdok - Barahg *Gahlok - Bohrok of Water *Gahlok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Magnetism *Gahlok Va - Bohrok Va of Water *Gali - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Water *Garan - Onu-Matoran *Gar - Onu-Matoran *"Gatherer" - Dark Hunter *"Gladiator" - Dark Hunter *Glatorian - Name given to the warriors on Bara Magna *Golyo - Po-Matoran *Great Cataclysm - An event that has caused many things to the BIONICLE universe *"Guardian" - Dark Hunter *Guurahk - Rahkshi of Shattering *Gresh - A Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe H *Hafu - Po-Matoran *Hahli - Ga-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of water *Hakann - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Hau - Great/Noble Mask of Shielding *Hau Nuva - Nuva form of the Great Mask of Shielding *Hewkii - Po-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Stone *"Hordika Dragons" - Dark Hunter *Huna - Great/Noble Mask of Concealement I *Iden - Great Mask of Spirit *Idris - Ga-Matoran *Ignika - Great Mask of Life;made by the Great Beings *Ihu - Ko-Matoran; Mountain on Mata Nui *Irnakk - Thought to be a Matoran myth *Iruni - Toa Hagah of Air;Rahaga of Air *Icarax - Makuta of Karzahni *Iconox - Ice Tribe village in Bara Magna J *Krana Ja - Scout *Krana Ja Kal - Tracker *Jaa - Ko-Matoran *Jaatikko - Ko-Matoran *Jaller - Ta-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Fire,and leader of the team *Jovan - Toa of Magnetism; Turaga of Voya Nui K *Kadin - Great/Noble Mask of flight *Kai - Ga-Matoran *Kailani - Ga-Matoran *Kaj - Onu-Matoran *Kakama - Great Mask of Speed *Kakama Nuva - Great Mask of Speed *Kalama - Ta-Matoran *Kamen - Po-Matoran *Kanohi - Great or Noble Masks made from Kanoka Disks *Kanohi Nuva - Great Masks immersed in Energized Protodermis *Kanoka - Disks that have power that can be carved into Kanohi *Kantai - Ko-Matoran *Kapura - Ta-Matoran *Karzahni - Makuta's first attempt at a plant creature to take over Metru Nui *Kaukau - Great mask of Water Breathing *Kaukau Nuva - Great mask of Water Breathing *Kazi - Ko-Matoran *Keahi - Ta-Matoran *Kiina - A Glatorian *Kiril - Great/Noble Mask of Regeneration *Kivi - Po-Matoran *Kylma - Ko-Matoran *Kodan - Po-Matoran *Kohrak - Bohrok of Ice *Kohrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Sonics *Kohrak Va - Bohrok Va of Ice *Kokkan - Ko-Matoran *Komau - Great/Noble Mask of Mind Control *Kongu - Le-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Air *Kopaka - Toa Mata of Ice; Toa Nuva of Ice, and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Kopeke - Ko-Matoran *Kotu - Ga-Matoran *Kraahkan - Great Mask of Shadows *Kraata - Creatures that can control Rahkshi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *"Kraata-Kal" - Dark Hunter *Krahka - Intellegent Shapeshifting Rahi *Krana - Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana-Kal - Krana for Bohrok Kal *Krekka - Dark Hunter *Kualsi - Great Mask of Teleportation *Kualus - Toa Hagah of Ice; Rahaga of Ice *Kumo - Le- Matoran *Kurahk - White Rahkshi *Kyrehx - Ga-Matoran L *Lab Worker - Matoran who work in a lab *Lariska - Dark Hunter *Lehvak - Bohrok of Swamp *Lehvak-Kal - Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum *Lehvak Va - Bohrok Va of Swamp *Lerahk - Green rahkshi *Lewa - Toa mata of Air;Toa Nuva of Air and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Lhikan - Toa of fire;Turaga of Fire *Lumi - Ko-Matoran *"Lurker" - Dark Hunter M *Macku - Ga-Matoran *Maglya - Ta-Matoran *Mahiki - Great/Noble Mask of Illusions *Makani - Le-Matoran *Makuta - Gaseous, shapeshifting species *Malum - An exiled Glatorian *Mamoru - Onu-Matoran *Marka - Ga-Matoran *Mask Maker - Matoran who make masks *Mata Nui - The Great Spirit;Leader of the Order of Mata Nui;Name of island *Matatu - Great/Noble Mask of Telekenisis *Matau - Toa Metru of Air;Toa Hordika of Air;Turaga of Air;Le-Matoran *Matoran - Workers;People of Mata Nui *Matoro - Ko-Matoran;Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Ice D *Mavrah - Onu-Matoran *Messenger - A Matoran job *"Mimic" - Dark Hunter *Miner - A Matoran job *"Minion" - Dark Hunter *Miru - Great Mask of Levitation *Miru Nuva - Great Mask of Levitation *Morbuzahk - Plant creature who wanted control over Metru Nui N *Naho- Toa of Water *Net - An object *Nidhiki - Toa of Air;Dark Hunter *Nireta - Ga-Matoran *Nixie - Ga-Matoran *Nui Rama- A flyinng Rahi *Nui-Jaga- A scorpion like Rahi *Nokama - Toa Metru of Water;Toa Hordika of Water;Turaga of Water;Ga-Matoran *Norik - Toa Hagah of Fire;Rahaga of Fire *Nuju - Toa Metru of Ice;Toa Hordika of Ice;Turaga of Ice;Ko-Matoran *Nuhrii - Ta-Matoran *Nuhvok - Bohrok of Earth *Nuhvok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Gravity *Nuhvok Va - Bohrok Va of Earth *Nuparu - Onu-Matoran;Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Earth *Nuva Cube - A mysterious object which works as a key to Bahrag's Toa Seal O *Okoth - Ga-Matoran *Olmak - Great Mask of Dismensional Gates *Onewa - Toa Metru of Stone;Toa Hordika of Stone;Turaga of Stone;Po-Matoran *Onepu - Onu-Matoran *Onua - Toa Mata of Earth;Toa Nuva of Earth *Order of Mata Nui - A secret society dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui *Orkahm - Le-Matoran P *Pahrak - Bohrok of Stone *Pahrak Kal - Bohrok Kal of Plasma *Pahrak Va - Bohrok Va of Stone *Pakari - Great Mask of Strength *Pakari Nuva - Great Mask of Strength *Pakastaa - Ko-Matoran *Panrahk - Brown Rahkshi *Pehkui - Great mask of Diminishment *Pekka - Po-Matoran *Pelagia - Ga-Matoran *Phantoka - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Air" *Piatra - Po-Matoran *Pickaxe - A common minig tools amongst the Matoran *Piraka - Six Ex-Dark Hunters; Thieves and Murderers *Piruk - Le-Matoran *Pohatu - Toa Mata of Stone;Toa Nuva of Stone *"Poison" - Dark Hunter *Pouks - Toa Hagah of Stone;Rahaga of Stone *"Primal" - Dark Hunter *Protodermis - Substance capable of many things *Protodermis Farmer - A Matoran job *"Prototype" - Dark Hunter *"Phantom" - Dark Hunter Q R *Rahaga - Toa Hagah were mutatd by Roodaka into half Rahkshi,half Turaga beings called Rahaga *Rahi Nui - Frankenstien like monster of many different types of Rahi *Rau - Great/Noble mask of Translation *"Ravager" - Dark Hunter *Reidak - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Reysa - Onu-Matoran *Rhotuka - Spinners with many types of powers *Rigging - A valuable object *Rode - Great Mask of Truth *Roodaka - Viceroy of the Visorak *Rua - Great Mask of Wisdom *Ruru - Great/Noble Mask of Night Vision S *Sarda - Ta-Matoran *Sanok - Great Mask of Accuracy *Sanso - Le-Matoran *"Savage" - Dark Hunter *Scholar - A Matoran job *"Seeker" - Dark Hunter *Sentrahk - Dark Hunter *"Shadow Stealer" - Dark Hunter *Shasa - Ga-Matoran *Shredder Claws - Piruk's strong tools *Shu - Le-Matoran *Sidorak - King of the Visorak *"Silence" - Dark Hunter *Spherus Magna - Seperated into three parts during the Shattering *"Spinner" - Dark Hunter *Krana Su - Worker *Krana Su Kal - Demolisher *String - An object *"Subterranean" - Dark Hunter *Suletu - Great mask of telepathy *Surel - A warrior who was hurt badly in the Energized Protodermis War T *Tahnok - Bohrok of Fire *Tahnok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Electricity *Tahnok Va - Bohrok Va of Fire *Tahu - Toa Mata of Fire;Toa Nuva of Fire *Taiki - Le-Matoran *Taipu - Onu-Matoran *Takua - Matoran of Light;Chronicler *Talvi - Ko-Matoran *Tamaru - Le-Matoran *Tarix - A Glatorian of the Water Tribe *Tehutti - Onu-Matoran *Teridax - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta *The Shadowed One - The Dark Hunters' leader *Thok - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Tiribomba - Ta-Matoran *Toa Hagah - Bodyguards to the brotherhood of Makuta *Toa-Heroes who control thier elemental,mask and tool powers *Toa Hordika - The Toa Metru were infected with Hordika venom by the Visorak. They were then half Toa,half Rahi *Toa Inika - Six Matoran who were zapped by lightning from a red star *Toa Mahri- The Toa Inika transformed into the Toa Mahri when the Ignika shot them with a flash of light while going into Mahri Nui. *Toa Mata - Six Toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Maukta *Toa Metru -six Matoran Lhikan chose to be Toa *Toa Nuva - The Toa Mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share their mask powers with another Toa nearby *Toudu - Ko-Matoran *"Tracker" - Dark Hunter *Triglax - Dark Hunter *Turahk - Red Rahkshi *Tuuli - Le-Matoran *Tuyet - Toa of water/member of Lhikan`s team U *Umbra - Member of the Order of Mata Nui *Ussal Crab- A friendly Rahi, used for carrying cargo, help digging crews, and other helpful activities. *Ussanui -Vehicle that transports Takanuva to Teridax refuge V *Vahi - Great Mask of Time *Vakama - Toa Metru of Fire;Toa hordika of Fire;Turaga of Fire;Ta-Matoran *"Vanisher" - Dark Hunter *Velika - Po-Matoran *"Vengeance"- Dark Hunter *Vezok - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Vezon - Vezok's double *Vhisola - Ga-Matoran *Vira - Le-Matoran *Visorak - Spiders with the ability to mutate beings in thier cocoons *Vohon - Ta-Matoran *Voporak - Sidorak's clan leader.He was mutated by Sidorak;Dark Hunter *Vorahk - Black Rahkshi *Krana Vu - Surveyor *Krana Vu Kal - Transporter W *Whenua - Toa Metru of Earth;Toa Hordika of Earth;Turaga of Earth;Onu-Matoran *Wahi - The important places of the villages X *Krana Xa - Swarm commander *Krana Xa Kal - Liberator Krana *Xia - Island Y *Krana Yo - Mole *Krana Yo Kal - Excavator Z *Krana Za - Squad leader Krana *Krana Za Kal - Overseer Krana *Zadakh - The brown Vahki *Zakaz - The home island of Skakdi species *Zaktan - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Zamor - Sphere in which energy can be put in,and fired from a launcher *Zemya - Onu-Matoran Category:Browse